As various electronic devices such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a portable multimedia player (PMP), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop PC and a wearable device have become popular, various wireless communication technologies by which various electronic devices are used to perform communications are being developed.
In recent years, wireless communication technologies using a technology of performing beamforming using a plurality of antennas among wireless communication technologies have been increasing. The beamforming is a technology of outputting/receiving a signal output through a plurality of antennas toward a specific direction and means a technology of forming a beam having a high signal gain in a specific direction. The beamforming, which is one of the technologies of using multiple antennas, can be used as a method of improving connection reliability in wireless environment by using multiple antennas at a receiver or a transmitter.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.